Royai Week 2016
by PierceMyChemicaDeleteMyAccount
Summary: For the first time, I am trying to write a series of drabbles for Royai Week 2016! Cross posted on Archive of Our Own. (LittleMissOtaku)
1. Warmth

He always loved the moments when he woke up before her.

He always loved being able to observe her while she had her guard down.

He always loved the gentle slope of her nose.

He always loved the deep chocolate orbs hidden behind closed eyelids.

He always loved the soft curve of her mouth.

He always loved the way her face would scrunch up as she awoke.

He always loved the sweet smile she gave him.

He always loved the way her legs woukd tangle with his.

And he always loved the fact that the warmth was always there.


	2. Colors

Roy sleepily opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised when there was no difference in his vision. It sort of made him sad. The dream he had was in color. He could see.

It was amazing to see her again. 'My beautiful Riza,' he thought, 'How I wish to see you again.'

A week later, when he finally got his sight back, Roy couldn't have been happier. The first thing he saw was Riza. For once, her eyes were soft as she looked at him.

"Welcome back, sir."

He smiled as he took in the view of her, his Riza. Roy admired the hues and shading of her face and realized how much he loved those colors.


	3. The Beauty of Stars

Riza was determined that she was going to knock Roy Mustang upside the head. After dinner, he just disappeared. And now, Riza was having a hell of a time finding him. She was about to look upstairs (for the third time) when she noticed a figure lying on the grass in the backyard. All she could do was smile at her idiot before going after him.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she asked Roy as gazed up at the sky.

It took him a moment to answer. "The stars; don't they look beautiful?"

Riza lay down beside him and agreed, "I see what you mean."

Roy sighed and stretched a hand up towards the heavens. "It isn't like this in the city. There, you can barely see them."

Riza nodded and soon found herself adoring both the stars and her companion.


	4. Forgotten (Or Not)

Roy was looking around for his new friend Maes in the crowd that was the Amestrian Military. The pair had met on the way to Ishval and hit it off. Well basically, the overly exuberant young adult calmed Roy's nerves. Even if he slightly drove Roy crazy with all his talk about his girlfriend.

Suddenly, he saw a tuft of dark hair attached to a tall body and made his way closer. Before he knew it, there was a mass in front of him with short blond hair. "Wha?" he asked as he stumbled and tried to catch the both of them.

It was then that he looked at the face that belonged to the person in his arms.

"Riza?!" he exclaimed and almost dropped her.

Said person regained her balance and quite nearly fell again. "Mr. Mustang!"

Roy couldn't believe his eyes. His teacher's daughter was once again standing before him. "How did you...?" His question trailled off and he wrapped her in a large hug. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" All he got in return was an indignant look.

"Like forgetting me." she admitted in a moment of vulnerability.

Roy gazed at her in pure wonder. Then, slowly, he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek.

"You will definitely not be forgotten."


	5. The Music

Roy liked sound. Waking up, he always heard Riza in the bathroom brushing her teeth, right before hearing her tell him to get out of bed. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the city below him. Weird enough, it calmed him.

One he got ready to face the day, he made his way downstairs and heard the sound of Riza bumping around in the kitchen. It made him happy when he heard her curse as she walked into the counter.

He thought that the sounds he heard everyday made up for his lack of sight.

The music in his life curled around him, always there, at all hours of the day. Roy was thankful for it. It reminded him that Riza was there and would be forever.

Roy liked sound.


End file.
